User blog:L1242092/My Hive - August 15th, 2018
Swarm * 1x Brave Bee* * 1x Hasty Bee* * 1x Rad Bee* * 1x Rascal Bee* * 1x Bubble Bee* * 1x Commander Bee* * 1x Exhausted Bee* * 1x Fire Bee* * 1x Frosty Bee* * 3x Rage Bee* * 1x Honey Bee* * 3x Baby Bee * 5x Demon Bee * 1x Diamond Bee * 3x Music Bee * 7x Ninja Bee * 2x Shy Bee* * 1x Cobalt Bee* * 1x Crimson Bee* * 1x Gummy Bee * 1x Photon Bee * 1x Tabby Bee* Comments Now up to 15 gifted bees! I've used the Star Treats from completing the Panda and Mother Bear quests, plus an additional one I bought from the Ticket Tent, to turn three of my event bees so far into gifted bees. I will probably stop there for now until the next update comes out. My focus is on trying to build my hive in a way that it has a decent means of getting any kind of ability token, boosts included, for the sake of any future token-based quests. The Star Journeys really pushed me into that attitude. I'm also trying to focus on improving my hive's ability to perform in the Ant Challenge, which is why I'm glad to now have both Rage and Brave bees gifted. I have removed all of my Lion Bees, as I felt the Demon Bees are much more valuable with the superhero bee powerups and with the bonuses I have available. I have heard that the next update will contain another event bee, and whether that is obtained through ticket purchase or a series of quests, I want to be ready to get it and possibly turn it gifted right away if the ability is good. The amount of gifted bees has reached the point where it's even somewhat disruptive to the function of my hive. Many of the gifted bees do have nice bonuses, but they are somewhat lacking in the tokens they generate. I have noticed far more broken bomb chains as of late, and I imagine that will happen even more going forwards. I hope that some future bee or equipment allows for tokens to last longer on the field, or for effects to last a longer amount of time, allowing chains to be continued more easily. I am approaching my 40th slot, and so the honey prices are starting to get a bit extraordinary. I will be able to afford the next slot by the time I finish Star Journey 5, but I will probably still hold off on buying it until the next update. I don't want to spend time slotting some bee to have to evict it later to make room for the event bee. Speaking of Eviction, I finally found a fair use for it recently. I have gotten several egg drops off of boss mobs and Werewolves and could not fit them into my hive. I realized that it would be cheaper to spend money on Evictions, slot an egg, and if I didn't like the result, evict the bee and place a new egg. This allows me to get value out of the eggs without really losing levels by doing it all with a new slot, and it's better than spending the money on Royal Jelly, which has the same chance of producing a gifted bee. I have a feeling that I will not be going very far after getting that 40th slot, as the prices begin to ramp up much faster than I feel like grinding to complete. Some may wonder if I plan on getting a gifted Basic bee any time soon. I would prefer to wait until the next update to choose whether I will do that or not. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts